


Nerra

by LeiasLeftBun



Series: SWR Kanan Lives AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Death, Gen, and I think Tislera is just accepted as her mother’s name, first fic of 2021!, i named her brother Dira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: Hera’s brother deserves some story, even if I immediately kill him to be in compliance with canon, despite this being in my “Kanan lives AU” timeline.
Relationships: Cham Syndulla & Hera Syndulla, Cham Syndulla/Hera Syndulla’s Mother, Hera Syndulla & Hera Syndulla's Mother, Hera Syndulla & Hera Syndulla’s brother
Series: SWR Kanan Lives AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nerra

"I don’t think they want us to break more things, Dira. Mom is still upset about the clear divider." The young, green-orange Twi’lek looked at the ball in his hands. His older sister walked by with a small spaceship toy, flying it around him and making tiny blaster noises. He got agitated and threw the ball at her. 

"Hey! Stop it!" She shoved him away. He ran back towards her and shoved her before a louder voice interrupted both of them. "You two both better stop before your father comes back." Hera went to respond, but was cut off when she opened her mouth. "I mean it. If I hear any more fighting, playtime is over." 

She sighed. "People are trying to sleep off that cold. It isn’t very thoughtful to wake them with loud playing and arguments, okay? I am going to go finish making lunch, whatever the two of you do, make sure it is quiet." Tislera waited for them to nod. "Later, we can go on a walk with your father. Get some energy out." 

********

The evening was beautiful. It was rarely this calm anymore. Cham and Tislera walked behind the two kids as they raced to small landmarks they’d built on previous walks out of small bits of debris. "Next?" Dira said this, already running towards the next small landmark. 

A makeshift tooka-cat made out of bits of metal the two of them had twisted. Hera called for him to wait. "You can’t get a head start like that! Not fair!" It seemed nearly instantly after she spoke that the world shook, her vision filled with light and sand. Her hearing rang as she skid across the ground, looking up into the sky. 

She heard Dira’s cries, high-pitched and pained. Yelling for their mother. "Misha! Misha, misha, misha!" She heard her parents panicking as well. She sat up and looked towards the commotion. Dira, barely any larger than the makeshift tooka, was not recognizable. 

He wasn’t... oh gods, he was screeching. She stumbled as she stood, starting to walk towards them. Her father ran towards her and scooped her up, attempting to cover her eyes. It was too late. Her brother was absolutely bloodied, of course, but now that her mother had picked him up, she realized he was missing most of a leg. 

Most of a leg and he was still bleeding profusely. "Nerra?" She reached over Cham’s shoulder, only to be pulled back down. "Hera, focus on me. Focus on me, okay?" Hera wasn’t sure at what point she had begun to sob. She wanted to be put back on the ground and she wanted her father to stop running from her mother and brother. 

They couldn’t seriously be leaving them like that! "Misha! Nerra!" Cham cradled her head. "Hera, I am going to get you cleaned up. You’re going to be okay." She began frantically kicking and squirming, attempting to slide out of his arms. She was getting lightheaded from the sobbing and screaming. 

********

When she woke, she had been cleaned and patched up. New clothes. She was laying in her mother’s arms. She was cleaned up and patched up as well. Her face was puffy, though. "Hera." Tislera sighed and hugged her tightly, starting to sob again. "Misha." She wondered where her father and brother were. 

She wondered how long she’d been asleep. "Nerra?" Her mother sobbed louder. "Sweetheart." She listened as she cleared her throat. Hera remained unanswered for what felt like hours. Eventually, her father returned and sat beside them, Tislera calming slightly. Hera decided that Cham might answer more clearly. 

"Nerra?" Cham looked at Tislera. "You waited?" She shook her head. "I can’t do it, love." He nodded in understanding. "Hera, we need to talk. I am sorry that it will not be a fun talk. Do you remember your grandmother?" She nodded. "How she has a bead on the Kalikori? One that she made and added, shortly before she passed on?" 

"Yes." Tislera hugged Hera tightly again for a moment. "Not everyone gets to put their own bead on. Sometimes, things happen. It’s terrible, sad, and hard. Sometimes, others have to make someone’s bead when they cannot." 

He sighed. "Hera, Dira needs our help to make his bead." She looked between her parents. "Why? He has so much time to make his own. He’s only had three birthdays." Her mother kissed the top of her head. "Dira didn’t make it, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. We didn’t know anyone had gotten onto our walking path." 

She cleared her throat, crying again. "He didn’t deserve what happened. All we can do now is celebrate his life. Commemorate him." Hera wasn’t positive she understood. Dira was not old. Were they saying that her brother was dead like her grandmother? That he was cold and unmoving? 

That they were planning a ceremony to send him home? "Where is he?" Her mother was fidgeting in attempt to comfort her. "He’s here. We brought him back. We washed him up." Tislera looked at Cham and stood, handing him Hera. "I need a minute." She nearly sprinted towards the refresher. 

She could hear her getting sick. More sobs. "Can I see him?" Cham shook his head. "He’s... not really in a condition that you should see. We can look at holos of him. We can get you supplies to make a bead." That wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to see him. She needed to. 

She couldn’t process it, someone just being gone. He’d just been playing with her. 

She began to cry. "Why? He didn’t do anything! Why didn’t you let me save him?!" 


End file.
